Ministry of the Company
The Ministry of the EITC is the group of all the departments that make up the EITC. Each department is in charge of a particular subject that helps run and manage the economy of the Caribbean. Each department is ran by a Head of Department, under the Minister. Current Minister: Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard Here are the current departments: Minister of the EITC & Support staff The Office of the Lord Marshal & Minister of the East India Trading Company is a private department that is lead by the Lord Marshal himself, this office is the main department that helps manage the local affairs in the Caribbean. The head of the office is Lord Marshal Samuel Redbard. Members of office: *Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard Lord Marshal seal-1-.gif|Minister of EITC & Support Staff Department of Defense This is probably the most important department because it plays a major role in wars, and manages defense for the EITC. This department is ran by Jack Bluehawk Members of office: *Head of Department: Jack Bluehawk *Member: Matt Affairs: Department of Warfare The Department for Defense deals with affairs that are war related, this is a key importance for the EITC so that they can manage the war that may be going on at the present time. The Department has also played many important roles for the EITC such as tracking down Mass Murderer & UNDESRABLE NO. 1 Captain Leon. Members of office: *Head of Department: William Brawlmartin Affairs: Manages war for the EITC. Department of Central Intelligence The Department for Central Intelligence is the second biggest of all department's. It manages all spy work and assassination work. If somebody needs to be assassinated or spied on, this department figures out who'd be the best for the job that may even be crucial for the existance of the EITC or the Caribbean. This department is ran by the Commandant. The department is the only one currently with ranks, and is always in use, due to the massive amount of enemy guilds which is posing a major threat against the local economy. Members of office: *Head of Department: Cad Bane * Deputy Head of Department: Open Operations: (All operations below are non-classified and released to public information) Operation Gathering Storm. Status: Ongoing Operation Lightning Strike. Status: Comepleted Ranks: Cadet, Agent, Agent First Class, Senior Agent, Deputy Head, Head of Department. Department of Security The Department for Secuirty manages safe and stable measures for the EITC guilds as well as the Caribbean, the department is also makes sure that spies or even assasins are not near the high ranked officals of the Caribbean. A major problem this department is facing is the UNDESRABLE NO.1 Captain Leon who was a former Leader of the Gorila EITC forces which before the Samuel Redbeard era tortured and killed many people for no apparent reason. The dept was lead by Cadbane but suddenly was moved to the Department for Central Intelligence, it is now lead by James Dreadhawk. Members of office: *Head of Department: James Dreadhawk Affairs: *Elite Hun Hussars is a guild of this department. Department of Trade and Transport The department for Trade & Transport is the biggest of all departments in the Ministry, the department manages sea activties as well as trade affairs across the world and the Caribbean. The department also leads Transportation in the Caribbean such as Ships and land machines. A major role that this department is playing is the lauching of treasure fleets which are to go to Ravens Cove and deliver the goods of weapons to the United Kingdom, However the last few months have been not going so well so the Head of the department Usman has increased the lauchment of ships. The Department is lead by Usman. Members of office: ''' *Head of Department: Usman '''Affairs: *'Treasure fleets are known to be deployed under the department.' Department of Caribbean Law Enforcement This department is the "police station" of the Caribbean. A lot of the EITC are affiliated with this department, as many of them arrest pirates. This department manages law enforcement and upholds the law of the Caribbean. It is ran by the Chief Commissioner. This department was made because many of Leon's men are popping up everywhere, and this department is there to help manage them. Members of office: Law inforcment.gif|Department for Caribbean Law Enforcment Scottland Yard.gif|New Scottland Yard *Head of Department: James Macstealer Affairs: *Holds Caribbean Police Station of Scotland Yard. Department of Rebel Control This department's name says everything about it. This department manages the control of the rebels, and is currently working to keep Captain Leon and his empire under control, and passive. If a rebel force gets too out of control, this department is called in to help control it. This department has obviously been used MANY times and is a department of decent size. Members of office: Rebel Control.gif|Department for Rebel Control Auror.gif|Auror Office ''' *Head of Department: John Warsmythe '''Affairs:﻿ This department is affiliated with the Auror Office. Department of Confidential Acts The Department For Condidential Acts is the smallest of all departments that make up the EITC Ministry. The main objective for the department is to make sure that anything secretive or not to be realsed into the public is kept hidden from public eyes. Anything that is very important is classed as a "top secret" item which is then taken care of by the department members. Also this department has the will to confiscate any objects that are either a threat for the EITC or for the local economy. The department works with the secret Ministry for Magic which sends it's members of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office which is located in the Department For magical Law Enforcement to make sure that everything is under control. Members of the Department must be kept secret and the Head of the department is Agent X. Members of office: Confidential.gif|Department for Confidential Acts *Head of Department: Agent X Affairs to do With the Office of the Lord Marshal﻿ Head of the Office of the Lord Marshal:' Samuel Redbeard' Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for EITC': 'Position Vacant Below are the main details and local events going on that has to do with the Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard: 'Leadership of the EITC:' Leadership over the East India Trading Company is currently held by Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard of the Co. Black Guard guild. There are certain requirements that MUST be met in order to be selected as a new leader. Affairs to do With the Department of Defense Head of the Department of Defense:' Jack Bluehawk' Deputy Head of the Department of Defense: Position vacant Below are the details to do with affairs and defense notes for the Department for Defense':' 'Example:' Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Warfare Head of the Department of Warfare': William Brawlmartin' Deputy Head of the Department of Warfare: Position vacant Below are the details to do with war affairs as well as notes and points about war activites to do with the EITC in action: 'War on Piracy:' Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Central Intelligence Head of the Department of Central Intelligence:' Cad Bane' Deputy Head of the Department of Central Intelligence:' '''Captain John Below are the affairs to do with central intelligence that is required to help the EITC and local economy go forward in life: Operation talks: ''Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Trade and Transport Head of the Department of Trade and Tansport:' Usman' Deputy Head of the Department of Trade and Transport: Position vacant Below are the affairs to do with the biggest of the department which deals with trade activites across the Caribbean as well as ship activties across the Caribbean: 'Treasure Fleets Update:' Due to the recent activites of pirates and other privateers launching ships have caused EITC Treasure fleets to not be able to continue their destination, I have at first told the men on the treasure fleets to not fire upon the pirates unless they do, this has not worked as when they come close the ships sink. Another key thing that I have done is drag the Royal Navy into power to also asist with trying to take goods to England, again it has not worked. My final solution is to deploy more EITC ships everyday in order to make sure that goods are delivered, pirates get exhausted from the previous fights and may give up enabling ships to go through. Lord Usman Head of the Department for Trade & Transport Affairs to do With the Department of Caribbean Law Enforcement Head of the Department of Caribbean Law Enforcement: James Macstealer Deputy Head of the Department of Caribbean Law Enforcement: Positon Vacant Below are the affairs that are to do with enforcing law within the Caribbean at every location, this department is also the police force which can send out arrest warrants and letters. Scottland Yard the police station is also to do with this dept. 'Policing Update:' Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Rebel Control Head of the Department of Rebel Control:' John Warsmythe' Deputy Head of the Department of Rebel Control: Position Vacant Below are the affairs to do with control and hunting of rebels who have not taken the law into thought, many key pirates are also on the list for the main crimes that have taken place across the caribbean, also another agency, the Ministry of Magic, which has aurors (professional dark wizard catchers) are employed to help them. 'Auror Update:' Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Confidential Acts Head of the Department for Confidential Acts:' Agent X' Deputy Head of the Department of Confidential Acts: Position Vacant Below are the affairs to do with the smallest of all departments which deals with people in the caribbean who decide to go undercover and not to show their real identity, the ID of the department leaders are not known as it must be kept secret: 'Recent Affairs Update:' Content coming soon Former or Promoted Members of the Ministry An important ability is to hold documents of the history of an organization, below are the people who have been a ranked member in the Ministry: Head of the Department of Caribbean Law Enforcment Ryan Blademonk ? - April 11th 2011 Precceded by: Office Created Succeded by: James Macstealer Head of the Department of Defense Poeman ? - 2011 Precceded by: Office Created Succeded by: Jack Bluehawk Head of the Department of Security Cad Bane (moved to another dept.) ?-2011 Precceded by: Office Created Succeded by: James Dreadhawk Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments Category:EITC